


Tu scendi dalle stelle

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Preseries
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un breve momento preserie, prima della nascita di Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu scendi dalle stelle

_24 Dicembre 1982_  
“Tu scendi dalle stelle, o Re del Cielo. E vieni... vieni...” Dean si imbronciò, cercando di ricordare la frase successiva della canzone.  
Mary sorrise davanti a quella deliziosa espressione del suo primogenito. “Vieni in una grotta...” gli suggerì facendo finta di niente, mentre saliva su una sedia per appuntare un angelo di vetro in cima all'albero di Natale. Se John l'avesse vista, avrebbe cominciato ad urlare come un ossesso: non voleva che si sforzasse troppo nelle sue condizioni. Figuriamoci! Era incinta, mica malata terminale!  
“Vieni in una grotta...” Era inutile, per quanto ci si impegnasse non riusciva ad impararla. Sbuffando, Dean si mise in sciopero: incrociò le braccia sul petto e fissò un punto indefinito davanti a sé.  
Mary capì che era il momento delle coccole. Si sedette accanto a lui sul divano e gli passò la mano tra i capelli. “Sarai bravissimo alla recita” mormorò dolcemente.  
“Mammina? Posso restare alzato ad aspettare Babbo Natale?” pigolò il bambino, attaccandosi a lei e beandosi di quel calore che lo avvolgeva e lo cullava.  
“Tesoro, hai lo spettacolo... sarai stanco stasera.”  
“Ti prego...” piagnucolò Dean.  
La donna sospirò. “Sentiamo tuo padre, ok?”  
Il piccolo esultò: convincere John era un gioco da ragazzi per lui.  
Mary sorrise e gli baciò la testa bionda. “Cosa hai chiesto a Babbo Natale?”  
“Un amico con cui giocare” rispose il bambino con gli occhioni accesi per la gioia.  
“Ma già ce l'hai!” esclamò la madre. “Sam, il tuo fratellino.” E nel parlare, si toccò la pancia: era ormai al quarto mese.  
Dean storse la bocca. “Era meglio un cane...” borbottò.  
“Un fratellino è migliore di un cane” puntualizzò Mary.  
“Anche Sam mi riporta la palla se gliela lancio?”  
La donna capì che era meglio cambiare argomento. “Torniamo alla canzone, ok? Mancano poche ore alla recita.”  
“Mamma...” piagnucolò Dean, ma la madre non sentì ragioni. Sospirando, il bambino ricominciò. “Tu scendi dalle stelle...”


End file.
